Emmett Finds the Iconator
by Korie.Moore
Summary: Emmett is looking for new ways to cause mischief. Is the Iconator the goldmine? and how much trouble will he cause?
1. Iconator

**A/N: **I don't know if this has been done yet**. **This is just a short a little thing to prove to everybody that I'm still writing, I just need some inspiration to come along for my other stories! I'm planning on only making this a one-shot but I might not.

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own Twilight or . And as I much as I wish that I did, I do not own Edward Cullen either. ******

Emmett Finds The Iconator

Emmett hopped on Jasper's computer and started it up. What kind of mischief could he cause today?

He smirked evilly to himself before clicking randomly on some of Jasper's links. One in particular caught his eye. The Iconator. Sounded like a pretty cool name. So without another thought he clicked on the picture of the little orange smiley.

The screen's wallpaper turned immediately to blue and the page filled up with millions of icons. Emmett grinned wickedly than scrolled down and clicked on the search bar.

He thought for a moment but soon figured out that it gave him a migraine so he stopped.

He tapped his fingers than inspiration came to him. Excitedly he typed furiously in the search bar.

Emmett

He hit enter to be welcomed by a page of blinking icons. Several in particular stood out and they all had one thing in common. On them they read "Emmett Cullen Stronger Than You Since 1905" Emmett sat gleefully back in his – well actually Jasper's – chair.

"Edward!" He yelled, his voice booming across the room. In an instant, two figures stood at the doorway, both not looking very jolly.

"Emmett! Get off my computer!" Jasper snarled readying himself to pounce. Edward grabbed his collar quickly shaking his head.

"Jasper, you know it's not worth it," Edward reasoned.

Jasper made a noise in his mouth. A funny noise that made Emmett giggle, and Emmett giggling is definitely not something you want to see.

"What is it Emmett?" Edward asked smoothly.

Emmett twirled around in his chair. "Look," He said pointing at the screen.

Edward leaned forward and looked at the icons. Jasper snorted.

Emmett hadn't noticed before but Edward's hair was wet.

"I didn't interrupt your bubbly bath did I Eddy?"

Edward stood up immediately – if vampires could blush, he would be as bright as a tomato right now. "Emmett, I don't take bubble baths," He stuttered.

"But there's bubbles in your hair," Jasper pointed out.

"It's my shampoo!' Edward shouted.

"I can't wait to tell Bella Edward's gay," Emmett snickered.

"You will do no such thing! And I'm not gay!" Edward said flustered.

Jasper patted Edward on the back. "It's okay Edward. If it helps at all, I've known this for a long time."

"WHAT?! I'M NOT GAY!" Edward roared.

"But you take bubble baths?" Emmett asked.

"Well, no, sometimes, that's beside the point!" Edward groaned. "What does this have to do with Emmett's damn icon?"

"Eddy, don't cuss," Emmett said shaking a finger at him.

"Yeah Eddy, gay people don't cuss," Jasper joined in.

"BUT I'M NOT GAY!" Edward protested.

"Who's your lover? Is it Mike?" Jasper pressed.

"Oooh. No wait! I bet it's that werewolf kid Jacob!" Emmett laughed.

Edward balled up his fists and stormed out of the room. Jasper and Emmett sat there gawking at him.

"So, who should we torture next?" Emmett asked flexing his fingers and clearing the search bar, his fingers hovering above the keyboard.

**A/N: So did you like it? Did ya? Also, for those of you that read Sock Therapy, I spelled Emmett's name right this time! I know that only the very beginning part really had any icons in it but the inspiration of Edward had hit. Also, I'm sorry if I offended Edward about that one part, in retro spect I like bubbly baths too. (And Edward) Should I make more chapters? And if I do, if you want an icon for Emmett to find –it doesn't have to be Twilight related – just tell me! I should update my other stories soon, once inspiration hits from the all powerful writing gods. **


	2. Revenge

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Twilight series (including Edward ) or the Iconator.

Chapter Two

Several days after Emmett's discovery of the Iconator, everybody in the house knew to stay away from him as he logged on to Jasper's computer daily. Everybody except Alice.

Alice had been away for the weekend on her shopping trip to Seattle where she had been held back a few days because of numerous sales going on. Alice didn't notice anything wrong, at least not at first, she was weighted down by her many shopping bags.

Emmett waited patiently in Alice's room cracking his knuckles loudly. "Hello Alice," He smiled wickedly.

Alice still didn't notice anything wrong, either that or she didn't show it. "Hey Emmett," She smiled back. Behind Emmett was Jasper's computer – which he lugged around everywhere to Jasper's disappointment - with a page of flashing icons glinted off the screen.

Alice smiled wickedly back. She saw what he had planned now, and thankfully it wasn't on her. Emmett didn't mess with Alice anymore. Come to think of it, nobody did. No, this little prank was on their dear little brother.

"What's the plan?" She asked dancing over to Emmett's side. She looked like so small compared to Emmett.

"Well, I was thinking of bringing Bella over to help," He said keeping his usual booming voice down low so any passer-bys hopefully wouldn't hear. "She's still mad at you-know-who for doing that thing with Rosalie."

"Your not still mad at him for making-out with her are you?" She paused, "You know that was just a joke," She pointed out.

"We're talking about Bella here!" Emmett snapped. If vampires could blush, Emmett would have looked like a tomato. With lots of growth hormones.

Alice smirked. It had all been her idea of course. Who else could have plotted something so…evil? Anyway, Rose had enjoyed it. A lot. But Bella had had a huge fit and Emmett had disappeared – to everyone's relief – for several weeks. He had been plotting revenge ever since.

"Edward already told me about the gay thing," Alice informed him.

Emmett pouted. "Darn. I wanted to tell you."

Alice rolled her eyes, "You always over exaggerate," She said. "Not that they aren't interesting," She added quickly. "So what do have?" She asked.

She sighed softly glancing at the screen. "Emmett can't you think of anything for Edward besides gay jokes?"

Emmett turned the other way, "Um, not really, you know I'm not creative Alice," He said.

"So I've noticed."

**A/N:**_OK so this had no icons in it and your probably wondering why. Well, I'm about as creative as Emmett right now and can't seem to figure out how else to make fun of Edward. So, any ideas are welcome! And I'm sorry for not updating, like I said, vacation._


	3. Hooters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Iconator… Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Iconator…. It's fun to say that…iconator…**

* * *

Chapter Three

"Move Alice," Edward growled pushing his little pixie of a sister away.

"Aww come on Edward. One more magic trick. I think I got it this time," Alice pouted shoving a handful of cards in front of Edward. "Pick a card, any card," She smirked.

Edward sighed and snatched one out of the pile. He glanced at it quickly than stuffed it back into the pile. Alice shuffled the deck and slipped a card out, " Is this your card?" She asked.

"No," Edward mumbled walking around Alice. "Look Alice, can I just get to my room?"

"Why?" Alice asked following behind.

"To get away from you," He hissed through clenched teeth.

Alice stuck out her tongue and let Edward pass. Finally some piece and quie- "EMMETT! What did you do to my computer?" Edward roared.

Emmett waggled his eyebrows, "Oh you know, just 'cause."

Pictures of Bella decorated his screen. Normally that would be acceptable. But we're talking on the terms of Emmett. And if it involves a girl, she has to look like someone from Hooters… without the shirt.

Edward covered his eyes quickly, "Emmett! Out! Now!"

He felt around for Emmett's bulky figure shoving him through the door.

"What's the matter Edward? Never seen Bella without a sh-"

"EMMETT! Don't make me wish you could die!" He growled giving him another hard shove.

Alice dodged out the way of Emmett and pranced to Edward's side. "Bella's here!" She sang.

Edward looked up unwillingly. He expected her to be shocked. To be having a screaming fit about how he could have possibly obtained those photos….

But instead she wore something between a smirk and sheepish smile. "Hey Edward."

Edward raised an eyebrow, trying to keep his attention away from his computer, "What's going on?"

"Emmett paid me one-hundred and fifty bucks to give him some… um pictures," She admitted looking down on the floor.

Edward turned angrily to Emmett seething, "YOU SAW MY FINACEE NAKED?"

Emmett laughed, " Will you hurt me if I say yes?"

Edward's fist clenched, "Oh much, much worse."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it was short, I'm trying to update all of my stories. Thanks to friscofilly for the idea. I loved it. **


	4. Edward's Turn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Iconator…. It's fun to say that…iconator…**

* * *

Chapter Four

Edward finished shoving Alice and Emmett out of his room slamming the door behind them. "Little pains in the butt" He mumbled stopping dead in his tracks. He smiled wickedly hopping onto his chair and crouching over the keyboard. He was going to get back at Emmett.

There were a lot of icons about how cute he was, a big teddy bear, blah, blah, blah. Edward rolled his eyes skimming through the useless icons. "I'm not gay." He muttered coming across one of those annoying icons that didn't even belong in the section he was scrolling in. It was made about Edward of course, and it questioned his sexuality.

He cocked his head silently as he heard scratching outside of his door. He cussed under his breath and walked over to his stereo shuffling for one of those loud punk/emo bands. He didn't see what was so big about them; if anything they were the gay ones. Half of them wore eyeliner and tattoos that covered their bodies. He slipped in Linkin Park remembering how much Bella had enjoyed them hoping it would scare away Alice from his door.

He sat down again as the phone rang and he picked it up from the receiver. "Hello?" He asked harshly expecting it to be Emmett or Alice. It was Bella.

"Hey Edward," She said, it sounded like she was smiling. 'What are you listening to?" She laughed.

Edward mumbled reaching for the stereo's remote to mute it. "Nothing, love. What is it?" He asked. Bella was out camping with Charlie, one of her least favorite things.

She shifted next to the phone and sighed. "Nothing, I just miss you." Edward grimaced. "What are you up to?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing," He shrugged. "Looking for revenge against Emmett."

"The usual than?" She asked as if she raised an eyebrow. Edward nodded on the other side of the phone.

"Unfortunately," He muttered. "I'm looking for an icon to get back at him."

Bella gasped excitedly, "Oh Edward! I know the perfect one!"

Edward perked up and leaned in closer to the phone. "Really Bella?" He asked hopefully. "Do you know where I could get it?"

"Go on Google," She instructed. Edward followed obediently typing in everything she said. He grinned after he was done. "Thank you Bella," He grinned. "I owe you."

He hung up the phone and unlocked his door. He slipped into Emmett's room happy he wasn't with Jasper's computer. Snickering, Edward logged on and switching Emmett's wallpaper to the one Bella picked out. "There," He smiled.

* * *

**A/N: This one was in Edward's point of view! And now this story has absolutely nothing to do with the Iconator. -.-' But anyway, what should the wallpaper say? I found one that said 'Damn Emmett! Stop hugging my icon! Shouldn't you be with Rosalie? What? Are you afraid of her? Touche' But I didn't know about that so any ideas?**

**-Korie**


End file.
